Ou Hon
'''Ou Hon' is a 5000-Man Commander of Qin and the leader of the Gyoku Hou Unit. He is also the son of General Ou Sen, a relative to the late Great General Ou Ki and the heir to the Ou Family. Appearance Ou Hon wears full body armor that is quite similar to that of the other soldiers. His front armor has the design of the head of a dragon while his metal shoulder pads have the design of a phoenix on them, Ou Hon keeps his long hair tied up kept in place by a metal hairband. Personality When he first appeared, Ou Hon looked down on anyone who does not belong to the noble caste. Although he appreciates the idea of having commoners fight in wars, he does not appreciate them being on the same level as him or any other nobles. A no-nonsense and serious person by nature, Ou Hon takes pride in being a commander in the army, bordering on arrogance. He possesses a deep desire to become a Great General of Heavens and describes it as his duty and obligation as the hair of the main branch of the Ou Family. Being the successor to the Ou Family, he cuts himself no slack as he attempts to practice with his spear. This resolve started from a young age when he practiced and trained tirelessly despite being naturally gifted. Even when he was wounded by Rin Ko, he still practiced his daily routine. When they first met, Ou Hon held a great amount of disdain against Shin because he thought the likes of him should not have become a 300-Man Commander due to his low social status background. In the Chiyoyou Campaign, he still didn't acknowledge Shin's skill, although he had probably noticed the powerful strength of the New Hi Shin Unit. Later, he gains more trust in them and even leaves them with important tasks instead of always competing for achievements. He does have a dry sense of humor as he said there would be a trap for the Gaku Ka Unit after how they took the city by taking advantage of the efforts made by the Gyoku Hou unit. When Shin rebukes him for using the siege tower, he commented that Shin shouldn't have made a big fuss about it as what you are born into is a talent in itself. Relationships Ban You Tasked with the responsibility of taking care of him since his childhood, Ou Hon holds a great amount of trust in his old teacher as the man has been present with him since their early days as a 100-man unit and continues to serve as the Right-Hand Man of the Gyoku Hou Unit. He also clearly demonstrated his unflinching affection for the old soldier during the Battle at Shukai Plains, as he unhesitatingly went back to save him from the Gyou'un Army's attack. Ou Sen I will not allow you...to lay a single finger on our supreme commander!! Shu Kei It's presently unknown how exactly Ou Hon feels towards his deceased mother. Ou Ki Shin Shin and Ou Hon have rivalry type relationship, often seen argueing and fighting for acheivements. While Ou Hon did not have high opinion on Hi Shin Unit in the beggining due to their peasant background, in time he gained more respect and trust for his rival unit, even leving to them important battlefield missions. Despite that Shin and Ou Hon continued to be highly competitive towards each other. Mou Ten Kan Jou History Born after his mother died during childbirth, Ou Hon would be raise in the Ou Family's main estate and was look after by Ban You, an old aide of the family who would eventually become his future right-hand man and possibly a father figure. When he first started taking up the spear, in a rare occurrence, his father Ou Sen told him that the basics started from the center of his right half. Probably doing it on a whim, to Ou Hon it was of the first time he actually saw his powerful father interact and exchange words with him. It was on that day forward that Ou Hon's training truly began as he would relentlessly train even when the weather was harsh and he's palms were sore or bled. He started training in military warfare from a young age and when he was introduced, he had already managed to become a 300-man commander at a relatively young age. Despite his talent, his father Ou Sen treats him in a cold manner, supposedly because of rumors that he is not his actucal son and his mother Shu Kei cheated on him. Story Alliance Arc Ou Hon is first seen in the border battle with the Wei after the alliance between Qin and Zhao was made. Destroying the enemy HQ, he is surprised to see that someone else thought of the same thing. Ou Hon introduces his unit to the Hi Shin then goes on to explain the vast difference between the elite and common soldier. When Shin threatens Ban You, he gives him a glancing blow before telling him about the ongoing competition for the seat of a great general in Qin before insulting him. Shin tries to attack Ou Hon and is pushed back by a reverse thrust from his spear as the Qin commander tells him that the Gyoku Hou will take all the achievements to be had. His unit gets outmaneuvered by Shin who gets to the next Wei commander's HQ before them. Sanyou Campaign Arc At the start of the Wei campaign, he ran into the Hi Shin unit on the march to Sanyou and warned them to be careful or else they'd get slaughtered. As the siege on the Wei city of Kourou continued without success, Ban You informs him of the arrival of a particular item. On the 11th day of the siege, he led his unit to act as they overcome the tall walls with the use of a siege tower. On the wall, Ou Hon and his men easily annihilated the nearby forces and as they fought towards the left of the city wall, and called for a defensive circle formation to the surprise of the enemy. Stating that he had no interest in the general's head, his men dropped down and open the gate only to let in, to their surprise, Mou Ten and the Gaku Ka unit. When his men confronted them, he told his men to drop the issue, recognizing Mou Ten's win of that city. After Shin struck a fellow Qin commander who was pillaging the city, he noticed Mou Ten's handiwork in Shin's lighter punishment. He asked why Mou Ten chose to help him since Shin was nothing but a child, which the latter replied that he just played along with his power as the commander's grandson. At the siege of Kinrikan, Ou Hon and his unit battled Wei troops on the walls before he ordered them into a small arc formation when they encounter heavy infantry. He noted the skills of the Hi Shin unit and the appearance of 1000-man commander Kaku Bi. Ou Hon was later promoted to the rank of 1000-Man Commander along with Shin and Mou Ten temporarily due to Rin Ko's decimation of battalion commanders, notably Kaku Bi, with the condition of permanent promotion to a battalion commander if they kill 3 1000-man unit leaders or a General. His new unit was part of the vanguard in the first battle between Qin and Wei. As the battle between Ren Pa and Mou Gou began, he and the Hi Shin unit charged into the fray. At first, they did well against the first wave, but then Gen Bou joined the battle. He sent out a dust screen and coordinated archers and chariots that ended up destroying eighty percent of the initial wave. The Hi Shin unit pressed forward, ignoring the severe losses they suffered. As Shin was charging forward, Ou Hon was killing the sound troops that coordinated the archers, which made him able to sneak up on Gen Bou and save Shin, who was about to be killed by Gen Bou's troops. Unfortunately, Gen Bou decided to retreat, and Ouhon and Shin were forced to retreat. Ou Hon rested up and was visited by Shin and Mou Ten that night, the latter creating a plan involving all 3 units attacking Rin Ko on the following day. They implemented this plan the next day, and Ou Hon and his unit charged at Rin Ko due to the opening made by the Gaku Ka Unit. When he and Shin engaged Rin Ko in a duel, he was hard-pressed to fight as both Rin Ko's skill and his previous injury inflicted by Rin Ko caused him to take a defensive stance during the fight. His previous wound put him on the sidelines as he watched Shin and Rin Ko fight. When Shin went down and was about to be attacked by Rin Ko's guards, he beat them back, telling Shin to get on his horse as they need to leave. Ordering his men to retreat, he told the Hi Shin Unit to follow as well, then went to the escape route secured by Ban You. That final day of the war, he, Mou Ten and Shin was placed at the rear, and he did nothing notable for the rest of the war. But Rin Ko charged through the reserves, but they ignored him and targeted Hi Shin Unit. Sanyou Aftermath Arc After the campaign, his unit subjugated the Joukei region along with three others before arriving at Sanyou city. Meeting up afterward with Mou Ten and Shin, Ou Hon told them that his unit was staying to defend the city's surroundings. A while later, he was promoted to 2000-Man Commander. Coalition Invasion Arc He is seen meeting up with Shin and Mou Ten saying the courts screwed up for allowing this to happen. Shin then tried to congratulate him for making 2000-Man Commander. When Ou Hon rebuffs him Shin then said he was going to go all the way to 3000-Man Commander in this battle alone. Trying to one-up him Ou Hon then told Shin he will aim for 5000-Man Commander because after that is General. When the Battle of Kankoku Pass started he was assigned to the combined Mou Bu-Tou army. When the Mou Bu-Tou army engaged Chu troops, Ou Hon arrives in time to save Mou Ten from certain death, pushing back Kou Yoku with a series of spear thrusts. When Kou Yoku unsheathed the Bakuya Sword, he called the Chu commander a "southern monkey" and challenged him to a fight. Neither side gained the upper hand and they broke off when Tou defeated Rin Bu Kun in battle. On the 15th day, he and Mou Ten were temporarily made 5000-Man Commanders and put in charge of the left and right armies respectively. He and Mou Ten both used cavalry to give the center army respite between battles, making it possible for Tou to hold his position. After the Coalition Army retreat Ou Hon along with the Mou Bu Army attack the Coalition Army rear. Later he was seen teasing Shin for not being able to kill Hou Ken, but he clicked his tongue during the ceremony in which Shin was promoted to a 3000-Man Commander, which he detests. After the reward ceremony, he was promoted to 3000-Man Commander due to his accomplishments during the war. He was then assigned to the city of Rindai which was North of Shin's current location Kaisou. Fire Dragons of Wei Arc The Gyoku Hou Unit was personally requested by Tou to reinforce the Qin forces in the Choyou Region. They then met up with the Hi Shin Unit. After an exchange of words, Shin and Ou Hon then began to duel each other. They were then stopped by Tou, who had been waiting for them. Later at the Qin HQ, Ryuu Koku explained that the situation had changed. He explained that they may have gathered up all the various troops in the Choyou Region, but Wei was also consolidating their forces there, led by great general Go Hou Mei. Because the Wei brought in reinforcements of 60,000 troops the Tou Army was going to send a request for reinforcements from the Ou Sen Army that was positioned in the Kakuyou Region on the Qin/Zhao/Wei border. But were stopped by Ou Hon who explained what would happen if Ou Sen was to abandon his post, which Zhao will use to destroy all of them and reclaiming Sanyou City and the region and selling it back to Wei. Also, he admitted his personal feelings had some sway in his judgment or his own pride. Ou Hon revealed that there was still a way for Qin to take Choyou. Ou Hon's plan was to split their forces into several parts but the "main offense" was to be carried out by three groups. The Gyoku Hou Unit, the Roku O Mi Army, and the Hi Shin Unit. Setting the mission time to just a 3-day time limit. Though all three teams had decided on fighting independently, amazingly enough, the timing at which they began the battle matched each other perfectly. Having demonstrated their overwhelming might by breaking through the enemy's front line troops on the first day, the Gyoku Hou Unit was swiftly closing in on the Wei reserve army. The Gyoku Hou Unit had passed the Ei Forest and were heading toward the Wei reserve Army's HQ. The Gyoku Hou Unit was making explosive progress. The current Gyoku Hou Unit boasted a level of strength that was unthinkable for a 5000-Man Unit. It was revealed there were three reasons why they had grown so strong. The first being the growth of Ou Hon himself. The second was how well trained the unit as a whole had become. Lastly because of the existence of 1000-man Commander Kan Jou, a member of the Ou Sen Army who had been assigned to the Gyoku Hou Unit half a year ago. Kan Jou was placed in charge of the Gyoku Hou's right-wing. The right-wing had quickly returned after clearing out the enemies in the southern forest. It was started by a soldier that it still looked as if Kan Jou had not shown his full strength. No one actually knew why this 1000 Man Unit was assigned to the Gyoku Hou Unit. Ban You revealed that he had asked him, however, he always evaded the question. He then said he might have been a shady sort of character who they couldn't fully trust. But there was no doubt that at the very least, his strength was something they could rely on. The Gyoku Hou Unit was able to smash through the enemy front line troops on the very first day, coming out virtually unscathed. Following that, on the second day, they had even managed to defeat the enemy reserve army's first wave. Later on, at the Gyoku Hou's center army, Koku Kin mocked the Wei's defenses. And how it didn't seem like there was any sign of Earl Shi. Ban You told him not to get complacent. If the Fire Dragons were present, then the second day wouldn't go as easily. They then received a report that signs of dust being kicked up near the forests to their left. Ban You then noticed it was a battalion of the Wei army's vaunted armored war chariots. They were heading for the Gyoku Hou's left-wing. Ou Hon had 800 cavalries follow him, target their rear. Ban You had the rest of them take up defensive formations around the infantry and hold the position. Kan Jou ignored his master's command and took his men to reserves. They had fallen right for Wei's trap. Wei cavalry was heading straight for the infantry they just left behind. Ou Hon realized the chariots were just a decoy. Ban You noticed the flag of the Wei fire dragons. He dueled against Earl Shi but repelled and the unit was reduced to a halt. On the third day, he dueled once again with the Earl, and he was victorious against a master spearman, which led him to be promoted to a 5000-Man Commander, but he was dismayed when Shin also got promoted to an equal rank, despite the campaign was his plan, and Shin only killed Rei Ou by accident and failed to kill Gai Mou. State of Ai Arc After the ceremony, his unit, inserted to Roku O Mi Army, went on to reinforce Mou Bu Army/Gaku Ka Unit's defense against Chu's Ka Rin Army's diversionary attack at Nanko Fort, to assist Ai Army's plan to take Kanyou by force. Western Zhao Invasion Arc He alongside Shin and Mou Ten were recalled to Kanyou by orders of Shun Shin Kun. His men were part of Ou Sen Army. Initially, they were used as screen offense. Then he was dispatched to his father's right-wing during the Battle of Shukai Plains with Shin, Kyou Kai, and Hi Shin Unit as a backup. He maintained charge during A Kou's incapacitation and rescued the commanding general, but was declined the full control of the right-wing. And Kan Jou heard a rumor that Hon was not Sen's child, the reason for his cold treatment of his own father, which shocked Shin. The 12th day started when both of them and Shin went on to push the right wing's momentum. Abilities Ou Hon is an extraordinarily adept commander, boasting the highest overall stats among the three young rivals (Mou Ten, Shin & Himself). His talent is so great that it was considered possibly even higher then Mou Ten's.https://mangadex.org/chapter/465722/16 The Guidebook 2 also describes him as the leader of a new generation of commanders.https://magaxking.wordpress.com/2017/10/08/kingdom-guidebook-2-ou-hon/ Physical Abilities '''Spearmanship': Since his first appearance, Ou Hon has demonstrated his prowess and exceptionally skilled as a spear user who has been training with the weapon since he was a child.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63014/11 His superior skill is seen in how he easily kills multiple men with lethal spear thrusts to their vital points and this is done a such a speed that enemies are given little time to react. The nature of his spear emphasizes "accuracy" to be able to punch through at a single point.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63269/4 Because of that, Mou Ten comments that even a dozen men couldn't get anywhere near him with his deadly spear technique.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62994/5 Ou Hon was trained from the foundation up in the orthodox spear technique. In that spear technique, there exist countless different "forms" to be used against opponents. "Defense, counter, offense" forms devised for different effects.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63270/6 However, to properly utilize these forms in actual combat would require extraordinary amounts of training and experience. Ou Hon was able to demonstrate this in his final duel with Earl Shi and slay the Great General by exploiting his weakness.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63270/19 At the time of Battle at Shukai Plains, Ou Hon's spearmanship has greatly improved to the point where it was close to Earl Shi's style in terms of destructive power. This was shown when he matched Ba Nan Ji in a duel and later crippled and slain the powerful veteran general Gyou’un. Ban You stated that Ou Hon is already among the top five best spear users in central plains.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63437/4 'Immense Strength: '''While appearing to be slender, Ou Hon is actually a walking powerhouse due to his constant spear training. His strength is either a match or higher then Shin's as he sent him flying with a reverse thrust from his spear during their first meeting and blew away an entire battalion of Wei soldiers with pinpoint hits to their vitals during the Sanyou Campaign.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62980/17 He also was able to blow away the physically powerful Kou Yoku with his spear thrusts while saving Mou Ten. And since becoming 4000-man commander, he has only grown stronger as he easily knocked away Shin's heavy glaive strike with one hand during their reunion bout.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63252/15 Leadership Ou Hon is a natural-born leader who's capable of inspiring his soldiers to a high degree. During the Battle at Shukai Plains after A Kou became incapable of commanding he became a prime candidate for the next wing commander. It was noted that if he took control of the wing it would give a great boost of morale to A Kou Army.https://mangadex.org/chapter/465722/11 Later, with a passionate speech, he was able to "awaken" his entire unit of hungry and tired soldiers to the point where they were able to push back the Chou Ga Ryuu Army - a feat that was directly compared to Six Great Generals.https://mangadex.org/chapter/487881/17 Ou Hon's connection to his men is so strong that many of them like Ban You, Kan Jou or Kyuu Kou are ready to sacrifice their lives for his sake. Tactical Abilities Ou Hon has proven himself as capable strategist during the many battles he fought. During the siege of Kourou City, he devised a plan to use a combination of smokescreen, a siege tower, ropes, and defensive formations to open the city gates.https://mangadex.org/chapter/62994/17 Most notably was his striking insight during the Chiyoyou Campaign, where he noticed a weakness in Go Hou Mei's defensive formation and created a strategy that dictated the battle plan of the overall battlefield.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63253/16 He also convinced General Tou not to call for General Ou Sen who was stationed north of them for more reinforcements which would result in an attack from the Zhao which would've thrown Qin's whole eastern front into disarray.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63253/12 And as his view of the battlefield continues to grow, he was able to come up with a counterattack plan while being pincered by the two armies of Chou Ga Ryuu and Gaku Ei, by having Ban You lead most of the Gyoku Hou away while he led a detachment comprised up to 600-700 calvary men to attack the edges of the Ba Nan Ji army's formation which resulted in its collapse during the second day of Battle at Shukai Plains.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63453/15 Techniques *Dragon's Talon *Dragon's Nest *Shadow Dragon's Talon Duels *vs. Rin Ko: Interrupted *vs. Rin Ko Round 2: Interrupted *vs. Kou Yoku: Interrupted *vs. Earl Shi: Lost *vs. Earl Shi Round 2: Win *vs. Ba Nan Ji: Interrupted *vs. Gyou'un and Ten Spears: Lost *vs. Gyou'un: Win Quotes *''What on Earth gives you gives you the idea that we are the same, you fool? We, The Gyoku Hou are considered a gathering of elites even among the Noble Caste. All of us have undertaken martial training from the youngest of ages. At an age earlier than when a farmer's child picks up his first hoe, we are drilled in both individual and group combat skills with a sword in hand. ''(Chapter 181: Ant, page 141) *''Normal Infantry like you are nothing more than emotionless worker ants who need only obey the order of their superiors. And there is no greater duty for you than devote yourselves to those orders. ''(Chapter 181: Ant, page 143) *''You're in the way. Piss Off (Chapter 280: Officers Quality, page 154) *''Come, southern monkey. I'll shatter that sword together with your face.'' (Chapter 281: Bakuya Sword, page 165) *''I must be the one to slay the Great General of Wei, Earl Shi of the Spear with my own hands, and take Chou You in the name of Qin!! As well everything else that comes after...I don't have the time to spare a retreat. Cheap victories from pissant battles are not enough. If I do not continue to achieve Great victories one after another...Then I will never become a Great General whose name is etched into China's History!! This is not some fickle or naive dream...This is...As the rightful heir of the Ou Family...It Is My Duty and Obligation!!'' (Chapter 395, page 13-15) *''Make it Through!! A walking corpse like you! Don't try to block my path, you bastard!! (Chapter 396: Days upon Days of Training) *''Amazing...!! It's been awhile since we last saw Hon-sama get serious, he was already strong enough with speed and precision from before...But now, it's almost as if his spear has the same destructive force of Earl Shi of the Wei Fire Dragon!!. ''(Chapter 526: The Spear and the Iron Hammer, page 3) *''Never heard of you. And nor will I need to remember your name. For I, Ou Hon of the Gyoku Hou Unit shall pierce a hole upon your brow with a single blow. ''to Ba Nan Ji Gallery | |t1 = Manga |t2 = Anime }} Trivia *Ou Hon plays the part of the sarcastic straight man among the young commanders of Qin. *Ou Hon is based upon a real-life Qin general, Wang Ben. He was responsible for capturing Wei using a flood as a weapon. He also defeated Dai and eliminated the last Yan opposition. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Commanders Category:5000-Man Commanders Category:Strategical Commanders Category:Qin Commanders Category:Gyoku Hou Unit Category:Ou Family Category:Cavalry Category:Spear Users Category:Qin Strategists Category:Strategists